1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child""s steer-able toy vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new toy vehicle for allowing a child to steer a simulated toy vehicle while standing up and walking behind the simulated toy vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child""s steer-able toy vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, child""s steer-able toy vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,679; U.S. Pat. No. 1,996,546; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,984; U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,096; U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,823; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,646.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toy vehicle. The prior art discloses toy vehicles which can also be steered from behind while the child is standing up, but the steering mechanisms limit the maneuverability of the toy vehicle.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new toy vehicle which has many of the advantages of the child""s steer-able toy vehicles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new toy vehicle which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art child""s steer-able toy vehicles, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a wire frame formed into a simulated shape of a vehicle; and also includes a wheel assembly upon which the wire frame is mounted and includes front and rear axles and wheels mounted to the-front and rear axles; and further includes an assembly for steering the toy vehicle. The present invention allows the child to greatly maneuver the toy vehicle much like the real thing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the toy vehicle in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new toy vehicle which has many of the advantages of the child""s steer-able toy vehicles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new toy vehicle which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art child""s steer-able toy vehicles, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new toy vehicle for allowing a child to steer a simulated toy vehicle while standing up and walking behind the simulated toy vehicle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new toy vehicle that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new toy vehicle that allows the child to be creative and also teaches the child the aspects of steering a vehicle and is also entertaining for the child.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.